Feelings Show
by angeleyes452
Summary: Takes part during Blah Blah Woof Woof Max and Zack are spending the night in a wooden cabin. Both x5's give in to their feelings for each other. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Feelings Show

Max and Zack are in a small wooden cabin in the middle of no where hiding from lydecker. Max and Zack realise they have feelings for each other but will they confess and give in to their feelings or just keep it a secret from one another.

Max and Zack are relaxing in the cabin, max is sitting on the couch and Zack is sitting infront of her on the edge of the table. The fire place is burning away.

Max says curiously "I thought you'd wanna get movin, be over the border and into Canada by dawn."

Zack replies " We have a secure nights lodging lets take advantage"

He hands her a glass of champagne and adds with a small faint smile appearing "Here's to you finally doing the right thing and getting out of Seattle"

"Right" Max simple commented

Then there was a long uncomfortable silence between them

Max was thinking _I have always looked up to him for guidance, comfort and support. I think I'm in love with Zack. What am I going to do I can't tell him, Zack considers love, romantic love or any kind of love to be a mistake and a sign of weakness. I can't tell him, Does he even feel the same way? _Max continued to stare into the fire place until Zack broke the silence.

"I member the morning of the escape around seven am, streets were just beginning to fill up with people not soldiers or doctors just regular people on their way to work. It scared the hell out of me, as far as I was concerned they were all the enemy and I was completely out numbered."

"I know the feeling" said Max returning the smile.

Zack continued "I climbed up onto an office building in down town Dilaylow, just as the sun was coming up it was my first morning as a free man, the whole world looked differently"

"It was like everything was in colour all of a sudden" Max Said smiling

Zack looks at Max and says in a caring voice " I know I've been hard on you max but I'm just trying to keep you safe"

Max understandingly says " I know" looking at the floor avoiding his eyes.

Zack reaches out and removes a strand of Max's hair which is covering her face and tucks it behind her ear. Brown eyes met blue ones and they both smiled at each other. Neither of them wanting to look anywhere else.

I should tell him nowGod, girl just say it. But how will Zack react? Im afraid if I admit my feelings to him Ill lose his respect and I dont want things to be different between us. Zack has always understood and respected the decisions Ive made in the past. Will he accept this one? max thought worriedly.

While Zack was thinking Come on soldier, just tell her you lover her. Just kiss her. Actions speak louder than words. I know I and Max argue a lot about how we do things differently but she understood and agreed to my thoughts, feelings and ideas. How will she react to these feelings?

Zack tried to figure out what the relationship between Max and Logan was, whether they were a couple or just friends by saying in a soft tone "Youre gonna miss him, arent you? You and Logan seem to be really close friends.."

Looking at him she replied "Logan and I have become close friends since Ive started working for him. But thats all, really close friends." She then added "Im gonna miss Original Cindy, Sketchy, Herbal and the Space Needle. I liked going up there to think. If I stayed up there long enough, watching the people below, Id feel like a normal person. Youd think that is stupid."

Zack continued to talk in a caring tone, looking Max right in the eye and said to her "No, part of me wants the same things: Friends, a place where I belong someone to care about."

Max began to blush. She put her head down slightly, hoping Zack hadnt noticed she was blushing. But of course he did and smiled to himself.

Max replied smiling "Thats a sentimental lie."

"Even I have my moments of weakness." he answered.

Max looked out the window and said "It looks nice outside. Do you want to go for a walk?."

Zack answered "No thanks, Im going to stay here and think about a few things."  
Max looked sad when she heard his answer.

She tried harder to get him to go with her by saying "We can also check the area to figure out which direction Lydecker and his men might attack from.."  
Zack answered shouting as he was sort of angry at himself, how he didn't have the guts to tell Max how he felt.

" I think they will come from the west side, as there is only two windows on that side of the cabin and the forest will provide them with shelter and camouflage."

Zack gave Max a serious look and she angrily said "Fine, Ill be back later." and stormed out.

Zack quickly realised he had just shouted at her and she was now upset and angry at him. He looked out the window and watched Max walk away into the unknown forest.

Zacks thoughts at this moment _I'm her CO, I'm a brotherly figure to her. Does she seem as that, as a brother. I've always been nagging her to leave Seattle but why hasn't she? Was it because that's where I could always find he? I have to tell her how I feel._

Zack waited patiently waited for about three hours waiting for Max to return but she didn't and he began to worry. It was getting dark outside; Zack got his jacket and left the cabin in search for Max. He had been walking for about an hour, and then he sensed he was getting near to where she was. Then he saw her she was sitting on the ground leaning against a recently fallen tree, looking over a large peaceful lake. Max was aware of Zack's presence but continued to look over the lake, Zack walked over to her and seat down next to Max.

Zack softly says "Hey"

Plainly Max answers "Hey, How did you find me?"

"The same way you knew it was me walking up behind you. I sensed you were here." Zack then adds "I'm sorry I snapped at you back there I didn't mean it. I just have a few things on my mind at the moment"

"Its okay" Max answered softly

"What are you doing away out here all by yourself" Zack asked

"Just thinking"

"About what? Come on Maxie you can tell me" Zack replied in a caring tone.

" Just that ever since I've met you you've been walking in and out of my life"

Zack watched her closely and listened carefully to what she had to say.

"When we escaped from Manticore I never saw you again for about ten years or so. Then when you visited me and at the railway line, then you walked away with no contact number for me to call you or a place where I would be able to find you if I needed to and here we are you are walking away again but only one difference is …I'm going with you." A small tear fell from Max's eyes as she finished talking.

Zack turned his whole body round to face her, leaned over and wiped away her tears and pulled her close to him and enveloped her in a big hug. Max wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Zack whispered into Max's ear "Please don't cry Maxie, It hurts me to see you upset. Was that why you never left Seattle cause if I ever needed to find you that's where you would be" looking down into brown eyes.

"Yes" said Max looking up at baby blue eyes.

They both looked at each other and smiled. Zack leaned forward and he could see Max getting nervous and his smile widened. Max leaned forward as well and just as their lips were about to meet Max turned around.

"No, I can't" she whispered.

Max stood up turned around and put her hands on her hips while looking down at the ground. Zack decided to try his luck again, he walked up behind her and placed his hands around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder and whispered ever so softly into her ear "I love you, Maxie"

Max slowly turned around to face him and placed her hands loosely around his neck and they looked right into each others eyes and Max said "I love you too" and the gap between them closed and the lips met. Zack broke the kiss when he felt Max shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack gave Max a concerned look "Max you're shaking, are you cold?"

"Yes and tired" she answered

"Why don't we head back now the sun will be down soon"

"That sounds great, Zack" Turning around they walked back to the wooden cabin and Max smiled up to Zack as she entwined her fingers with his. He returned the smile; they continued to talk all the way back to the cabin.

Max asks "Since when have you know?"

Zack answered her smiling "The night at the railway line, I realised what all these feeling for you meant and it kind of surprised me. That's why I left…to think about what I was going to do about theses feelings and I was thinking of a way to tell you earlier back at the cabin when you asked if I wanted to go for a walk. He waited the continued "After you didn't come back I started to get worried something had happened to you, so I came to find you"

"When did you know?" Zack returned the question

"Ever since back at Manticore" she let out a small laugh and continued " Can you remember when we were about eight or nine and we found that red balloon attached to the tree and the guard came to take it off of me. You attacked him and gave me the balloon back"

Zack commented laughing " Ye, I remember and Lydecker was watching us and he just smiled and told the guard to leave us alone I wonder why he didn't punish us for attacking a fellow soldier without permission"

Max had been thinking about that and said "We were born at Manticore as soldiers and trained as soldiers. They always told us we were to have no friends, no loved ones or family... But we did, our unit was our family.

Zack commented "Manticore didn't show us feelings and emotion other than hatred and anger. Maybe it's just natural to develop emotions and they thought if they could convince us we had none, we couldn't develop any but we did" Looking down at Max Zack added with a smile "We had each other"

Max smiling says "We did"

Then both Max and Zack could se the cabin everything looked ok. They checked the surroundings near the cabin for any cameras, traps or Lydecker's men but there was none. Zack walked up the stairs and unlocked the cabin door and both X5's entered into the warmth. Zack took off his jacket and went to check all the rooms to see if anyone had broken in. While he was doing this Max took off her jacket and placed both jackets on the hook attached to the door.

Max stretched her arms out in front of her whilst saying to Zack who had just returned to the living "Is everything okay honey?"

Zack answered with a smile "yep it's all good"

He watched Max as she walked around the room shutting the windows and curtains as it was pitch black outside. She rubbed her shoulder and stretched at the same time. He continued to watch her closely and noticed she was shaking.

"Maxie, are you okay?" he asked as he blurred over to Max to stop her from falling to the floor and supported her in a hug to help keep her balance.

"Zack, I don't feel well" she said weakly

He felt her forehead and said in a working tone "You're burning up" She began to shake more violently.

"Max your having a seizure" He said

Zack lifted Max up and placed her on the couch and said to her "I'll be right back okay"

Max whispered "Don't leave me"

He went into the kitchen and came back with milk, cold water and a cloth. Max was falling in and out of consciousness. Zack was trying hard to keep her awake, he place the cold cloth on her head hoping it would bring her temperature down. When she felt he was back she wake up and looked up at him.

"Zack it hurts" max said with a tear falling down her cheek

Zack's eyes were watering as well "I know"

Max closed her eyes then they fluttered open. "Please Maxie you have to stay awake"

"I can't" she replied reaching into her jeans pocket and took out a small box... then she was unconscious again. Zack turned her hand over and uncurled her fingers to reveal small white tablets. He un wrapped two small tablets and tilted Max's head up and place them inside her mouth.

Whispered into her ear "Maxie, I know you can hear me please take the tablets"

But she didn't respond and the shaking was still the same it hadn't eased off. Zack quickly thought back to all those times he had been her CO, she had always followed his commands.

He said in a strong voice "Come on soldier, swallow the god damn pills"

Max did and she said "Zack…" but couldn't finish what she was going to say as she started coughing.

"Sshh your gonna be okay now" Zack softly stated handing her a glass of milk.

Zack sat behind Max on the couch, she leaned against him and he put his arm around her and said "Just you rest Maxie, I'll take care of you"

He added thinking she was asleep "Don't worry I wont leave you... not ever"

"I know you won't" Max responded causing Zack to jump a little as she had surprised him. It wasn't long before both Max and Zack were asleep.

Max was the first to wake up the next morning, she got up without waking Zack up. She grabbed a spare blanket, walked out into the fresh air leaving the door slightly open behind her and sat down on the steps and listened to the birds singing.

Zack woke up and when he realised Max wasn't there he wrapped the blanket round him, standing up.

"Max" He called out looking around him and his gaze fell upon the door.

He got up and walked towards the door opening it slightly.

"Good morning. Maxie" he said smiling. He kissed her on the forehead and sat down next to her, he placed his hand around her waist and Max rested her head on his shoulder.

"Morning, thanks for helping last night" Max says smiling

"No problem, how are you feeling today?" Zack asked

"I better thanks" "so when are we leaving?" she added with a smile

"As soon as possible, If your up for it" Zack answered

"Of course, Lets go" Max replied

* * *


End file.
